


Awkward Interactions: WillNe x Reader

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Will Lenny, WillNE, imallexx - Fandom, sidemen - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Skype Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Reader wins a contest made by WillNE, Imallexx, and Memeulous. A simple conversation discussing the giveaway awards leads to so much more than anyone ever anticipated. Next thing you know, you're on a plane to London the day after having skype sex with the lanky youtuber.Warning: This is going to be a long slow burn. There will be eventual smut and romance. Don't read if you don't like long works. BUT! Even though it's long, there are no boring filler chapters or anything like that, no few dozen paragraphs that have nothing to do with Will at all, this is about him and will only be about him, not any of the readers outside dramas.





	1. Chapter 1

New message from Will_NE.

You froze. No fucking way. You blinked a few times and reread the notification, hoping you weren’t mistaken. No, that was definitely his username.

‘Hello! Messaging you to let you know you’re the winner of the merch contest! Thanks a ton for your donations, couldn’t have done it without you. Could you send me your info so we can get everything shipped to you?’ Oh fuck, really? You won? You left your DM’s to find you had about fifty notifications, the earliest one saying Will_Ne had tagged you in a photo. The rest were people tagging you in comments and requesting to follow you.

The contest was something WillNe, Imallexx and Memeulous had put together for charity. You would donate money to enter, and whoever was picked at random would win merch from all of them. You had donated fifty dollars and honestly didn’t expect to win at all, you just wanted to help their cause. Plus you just got a really big surprise from your family, for your birthday they had all chipped in to give you six hundred bucks and you hadn’t spent it all yet.

Apparently, you hadn’t responded fast enough because he sent another message. ‘Don’t pass out, alright? x’ You laughed when you read it and covered your mouth with your hand in an attempt not to cry, but you knew that was useless. Adrenaline decided to punch you in the face at that moment and the blood seemed to leave your hands, leaving them a cold shaky mess as you fumbled to type back a response.’Sorry, just freaking out a bit, can’t believe it’s all true. Here’s my info.’ You sent him your address, phone number, email and all that and waited for a response.

While you waited you sent screenshots of everything to your friends, who all decided to spam you with calls and texts which ended up freezing your phone. And of course, Will messaged you back when your phone screen turned black and wouldn’t respond. “Of course, of course.” You mumbled through your current heart attack and pulled out your laptop, typing as quick as the flash to open your social media.

‘Perfect, you mind if I call you so I can get everything sorted on which merch you’d like?’ You fucking melted. “Oh my god.” You breathed, suddenly feeling dizzy.

‘My phone’s actually messed up currently, could we skype or something of the sort?’ Just to be sure you picked your phone up and pressed the side, sighing when nothing happened. You took the battery out and let it sit for a while to sort itself out.

‘Not at all, what’s your username?’ For a moment you were surprised he trusted you with adding him on skype since you were a total stranger and could be some kind of freak, but then you made the assumption that he was one step ahead of you and made a second skype in case you gave out his username to people. You quickly typed out your skype username, having to erase and correct yourself about five times since your fingers were still so shaky you kept spelling it wrong. As soon as you sent the message you darted off your bed to make sure you looked presentable in front of the mirror. You fixed yourself up a bit until you heard the Skype ringtone, then you practically soared across the room to answer his call.

One last look in the reflection of the laptop screen and you clicked the answer button, taking a deep breath. When he answered your heart fucking stopped. A smile spread across his face when you connected and he waved, giving you a ‘Hello!’ that almost put you into cardiac arrest.

“Hi, wow.” You laughed nervously and put a hand over your heart into a useless attempt to calm it down. “So this is really happening.” He laughed and pulled his chair in further, wiping his mouth with his hand.

“Yep, it's really happening alright. You picked out what you want yet?”

“Fuck, no, let me pull up your websites.”

“If you pick the most expensive items you can find I swear to god.” He joked, trying to look serious. Because of the anxiety currently racking your body you took him a little too seriously.

“No, of course not!” As soon as you said it he burst into laughter, leaning back in his chair.

“No, I’m taking the piss love, get whatever you want. You donated the most out of anyone else anyhow.” As you were typing in his merch store you felt a bit bad.

“The most? Seriously? That’s kind of sad actually.”

“Truly. I understand not everyone can donate though. And we reached our goal so there’s really nothing to be pissed about, but it’s still funny how most donations were about seven pounds. What can I say though, our fan base is mostly young teenagers and we’re not that famous so it’s a miracle we even got twenty.” He talked with his hands clasped behind his head, spinning slightly in his chair as he spoke. You hadn’t expected to talk to him this much. You thought after you sent him your address he would just end the conversation there. It was a huge shock when he asked which merch you wanted. Being able to pick out the items was a prize on its own. You sent him the first link, a green hoodie from his page.

“Did you get that?” You asked and he nodded, leaning forward to look at the skype chat.

“Oh, yeah, good choice on that one.” He nodded with his finger over his lips once he saw what it was, his eyes scanning up and down over his screen. Before you could look up Imallexx’s store your bedroom door opened and one of your close friends, who also happened to be British, rushed over to your side.

“You weren’t fucking joking!” She gasped with wide eyes when she saw you were skyping him. You assumed the video was buffering for Will because he leaned in closer to the screen, squinting as if he was trying to make something out.

“What?” You were confused as to how she got there. “What- when did, why,-”

“Hi Will! You couldn’t have picked anyone more deserving! She’s probably your number one fan.” She sang and your face burned with embarrassment. Everything was going smoothly until she burst in and made a fool of you. It wasn’t as if you didn’t appreciate her enthusiasm but holy shit she was making you look bad.

“He didn’t pick me, it was a random drawing.” You tried as hard as you could not to punch her in the throat. If she scared off Will you would literally never let her hear the end of it.

“Hello, sorry, my connection was shit for a minute. What did you say?” Will spoke up and you looked back to the screen. “Oh, hi, who’s this?”

“Her best friend in the whole entire world!” She smiled and embraced you in a hug, almost forcing you off the bed. As if she couldn’t get any more embarrassing, she just had to go and do that. You heard Will laugh and call to someone. When you glanced back to your laptop you felt your breath hitch in your throat. ImfuckingAllexx walked into the room with a juice pouch in his hand, unaware of you at first.

“What?” He said in a monotone voice, looking at Will.

“Well, I felt outnumbered so I had to call you in.” Will explained and then Alex looked to the computer. “This is (Y/N) and her ‘bestest friend in the whole entire world’.”

Alex pulled up another computer chair and waved. “Hiiiiii.” He stretched out the word. “And who exactly are (Y/N) and… you know.”

“This is the luckiest girl in the world.” Your friend spoke and you prayed she wouldn’t say anything horrid. “She’s the winner of your contest.”

“What she said.” Will leaned back in his chair and you suddenly remembered what you were supposed to be doing. Not wanting to waste any more of their time you picked out a pink Internet Sensation hoodie and sent him the link. “So, she’s British too? Or just faking the accent?”

“I lived in London my whole life. Moved here for a while, it was originally just a vacation but I liked the glamor of (your country).” She explained. “I’m going back to the UK next month though, gonna visit my old friends.” Finally your message to him sent and you heard the ding from his side of the chat.

When Will heard he looked back to his computer. “In a rush, are you now? Ready to get off the call and get your merch, I see.”

“I just don’t want to bother you, I’m sure you’re both super busy and-”

“Busy?” Alex laughed after taking a sip of his juice. “This is literally the only productive thing we’ve done all day.”

“Well, you consider productive to be working ourselves to death while taking the occasional piss break, then getting completely maggoted afterwards.” You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. You were starting to be grateful your friend came in, without her you might have already been done with the call by now. You looked over to her and mouthed the word ‘sorry’. She automatically knew why you were apologizing since you were so close and she waved you off with a smile.

“Whatever, you know what I’m saying.”

This went on for a while, even after you sent him all the links. You didn’t even notice it had gotten dark outside until your friend asked if you wanted some drinks. You looked at the time in the corner of your screen and gasped, it was six in the afternoon. You’d been on call with them for five hours already. You were puzzled and overjoyed at the same time, you were happy you were still talking with them but confused as to why they hadn’t hung up yet. Weren’t they busy? Why would they stay on call with you for so long? The thought crossed your mind that maybe they were enjoying themselves as much as you were. But you shook your head and cleared that thought out, there was no use in being stupid. It was basically impossible, there was no way.

“Drinks? That’s a wonderful idea.” Alex said and stood up. “You want anything?”

“Yeah, just bring the stuff we had last night.” Will said quietly. Alex nodded and walked out of the room.

“So, you want any?” Your friend asked and you snapped out of your thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, you gonna go to the store?” You asked and when she nodded you thought of what you’d be in the mood for. “Just get a twelve case of Newcastle.” She snapped her fingers at you and left quickly.

It was just you and Will again, and you felt a small sense of awkwardness. The fear of being annoying came over you again and you cleared your throat, shifting in your seat. “Well, I don’t wanna keep you from anything, I’ll let you go.”

“Bugger off, can’t you see none of us have anything to do?” He snorted and waved you off. “Unless…. you want to go-”

“No, not at all.” You cut him off and bit your lip. Outside your house you heard your friends car start, her headlights shining in your windows as she put it in reverse and pulled out of your driveway. “I just don’t want… I don’t wanna… fuck, annoy you I guess.”

“If anything, he’ll get annoying.” Alex’s voice sounded from outside the room and became louder as he walked in. He held a bottle of what you assumed to be vodka and two small glasses. An entire lemon sat on top of one of the glasses and when he sat down you saw the knife in the same hand as the vodka.

“Piss off!” Will laughed loudly and helped Alex set everything down on his desk. It was hard not to feel awkward. You had to refrain from talking with them like they were your friends since that would probably come off as an entitled fan getting too comfortable. But you didn’t want to be silent, since they would assume you didn’t want to talk anymore.

When your friend got back and practically forced you to drink two beers you found yourself loosening up. You talked more, even causing the both of them to laugh so hard Alex fell out of his chair and sat there for about ten seconds laughing which made the situation even more hilarious. Before long you were completely drunk and your friend had passed out after she had five beers herself. Will had almost nodded off a few times himself, only to be punched in the shoulder by Alex each time.

“If I pass out hang up okay?” You slurred, running a hand through your hair. “I don’t want you guys to see me do something embarrassing in my sleep.”

“What? Do you sleep talk or something?” Alex asked after taking the last sip of his mixed drink. He went to pour another as you answered his question but Will stopped him, giving him a look that said he had enough already.

“I mean, maybe. I don’t know. If I have no one’s… no one’s told me.” You licked your numb lips and hummed, allowing your eyes to close for a few seconds. “Hey, but really, I wanna do this again, and I’m only admitting it because I’m drunk and my inhibitions are out the window. If we don’t talk again I’m gonna be really sad, okay? I’ll fucking blackmail you or something.” After you spoke Will burst into laughter. You’d noticed he was very easy to make laugh, he erupted into fits and giggles after almost everything you said when he was drunk. “No, I wouldn’t do that. I’m not a piece of shit. I’ll be sad though.”

“I don’t want to make you sad then, so I guess I’m under obligation to call you again. Next time more exclusive, yeah?” Will’s words almost snapped you out of your drunken state. Did he really mean that? You fucking hoped he did.

“Don’t just say shit cause you’re drunk, Will.” You tried to use a serious voice but broke into a grin at the end.

“Solid advice, don’t do that Will. I learned not to make any promises when I’m drunk in case I promise to do something fucking stupid.” You could barely understand Alex, he was so wasted his words jumbled together.

“No, you know what?” Will rolled his chair up to the desk and opened his screen recording application. “I’ll record it, that way, if I don’t call her she gets to post this everywhere.” Alex seemed to think that was a bad idea, he tried to sit up to stop his friend but he fell back into his chair and started giggling at himself, completely forgetting what he was trying to do. “Am I recording?” Will muttered to himself and you watched with the biggest grin on your face. “Ah, yes. Okay, here’s my words on video. This is evidence. I am not making this promise just because I’m drunk, I truly mean it, I will contact (Y/N) after tonight, most likely over another skype call, and it’ll be just as fun as this time. If I don’t, she can delete my fortnite account.”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Alex groaned and rubbed his face, cringing at his friend but also trying not to laugh as it would encourage him even more. Will laughed at Alex’s reaction, clapping his hands a few times.

“Right then, that’s that.” He ended the recording and sent you the file, causing you to squeal with excitement.

“Jesus.”

“Dear god, what was that?” Will bit his lip to keep from laughing again.

“Nothing, I’m probably going to pass out soon though, I’ll let you two go alright?” You said as you downloaded the file to your laptop. You wouldn’t post the video anywhere if he ended up never talking to you again, that would be cruel. He probably didn’t mean it anyway, he was just saying things he didn’t plan on backing up because he was drunk and in the moment. Still, the video would be nice to have to look back on and remember how much fun you’d all had.

“Cheers love.” Will said and Alex waved goodbye, opening his mouth to speak his goodbyes but Will had already hung up. If you were sober it would have been impossible to fall asleep but thankfully you were drunk as a skunk and passed out quickly after that, all with a smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets the reader shook

“Wake your lazy ass up! Look at your phone!”

If there was one thing you hated, it was being woken. Especially if you were having a good dream, which you in fact were. You glared at your friend through your lashes and tried to pull back the fading tug of sleep. But sadly it was long gone.

“Will messaged you.” You shot up as the memories from the night before came back to you. So that wasn’t a dream, that actually happened.

“Oh my god, what did he say?” You pushed your messy bed hair out of your face and wriggled out from underneath your covers.

“Hi (Y/N),” She mocked his Newcastle accent. “Some of your merch has shipped out, should get there next week. The rest might take longer since what you wanted from George is on backorder. Hope you don’t mind, x.”

“He sent a kiss?” Your heart flew in your throat. “Wow. Wow. Oh, wow.”

“You’ve also got one from Alex.” She looked over your phone at you and grinned as you fell back into your covers. “He’s a bit serious though, you should read it yourself.” You snatched the phone from her and opened your messages.

 _‘Hey, I just wanted to ask you to not post that video Will sent. We were all drunk and probably look incredibly stupid. I’ve got enough bad images of me all over_ tumblr _and I know people will go crazy over it. Thanks_.’ You furrowed your brows and typed back a quick response.

 _‘Of course not. Don’t worry_.’

“I can’t believe he had to ask that. Are we that untrustworthy?” You scoffed to your friend who shrugged.

“No, but if they find out how much you want to fuck their brains out they might trust you a little less.” She then grinned wickedly. “Or, maybe…”

“God no, as if.” You snorted and crossed your arms. Your phone dinged and your friend snatched it off your lap before you could react. “Really?”

“It’s Will, he double texted.” She pursed her lips as her eyes scanned over the screen. “You on for another chat tonight?” You crawled over to her and looked at your phone yourself.

“No fucking way!”

“You should totally get him to have cyber sex with you.” She teased, bumping your shoulder. “No, really, put on that cute dress you’ve got hanging in your closet, some fishnet stockings, maybe a smokey eye, fix your hair up-” You cut her off.

“It would never happen.” But by god, the more you thought about it the more appealing the idea became. “He would be too paranoid about me recording him or something. Especially Alex, he would never let that shit happen.”

“Boys don’t think when they’re hard.” Jesus Christ.

“You really want to try that?” You looked at her with a raised brow.

“Do I? Of fucking course. I’ll sit in the corner and tell you what to say.” Maybe it would work.

“Okay, let’s try it.”

At about five in the afternoon Will was available for call. Your friend had dolled you up as she said she would, putting your hair into a fancy style that was attractive yet didn’t look like you were trying too hard. Which, in fact, you were. You also put on the dress she suggested, a slim fit black dress with cherries all over it. It complimented your chest and shoulders, making you look like a model. You did your own makeup, a simple gold eyeshadow with sleek wings. You weren’t a vain girl but when you looked at yourself in the mirror you couldn’t help but smile. You looked incredible.

“Okay, remember, purse your lips a lot and look off camera so he can take the opportunity to stare at you. Trust me, it’ll work.” She whispered as you called Will on skype. “Oh, and smile. Rub your shoulders, complain about back pain, get him thinking about your body.”

“Do you do this often or something?” It was mostly a joke but she seemed so familiar with this it got you thinking. Before she could answer Will joined the call. He was alone, wearing his green hoodie and black skinny jeans you could see as he sat down in his computer chair. He had a beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

“Ah, there you are. No friend this time?” You shook your head and smiled. “Nope, not this time. Where’s Alex?”

“In the other room, want me to call him in?”

“No, that’s fine, don’t bother him. How was your day?” After you spoke he took a swig of his beer and shrugged, looking directly into the camera. God, it felt like his eyes were boring into your soul.

“Absolutely empty. We uploaded a video and started filming one for tomorrow but we’ve both got a block right now, artist block or whatever.” He rolled his eyes and took another sip. “How was yours though, darling?”

 _Darling?!?_   You glanced over at your friend who sat on your loveseat and she placed her hands over her heart and pretended to swoon.

You looked back to your laptop screen and pursed your lips as if you were thinking. “Oh, you know. The usual. Work, then did some writing.”

“You write?” He seemed interested about this, leaning forward in his chair a bit.

“Kind of. It’s mediocre.”

“Piss off, you’ve got to let me read it. In return for fan service.” He said and when he saw your hurt expression he was quick to correct himself. “I’m joking love, I like talking to you.” You almost screamed.

“Are you taking a piss?” He burst into laughter, hugging his arms to his chest.

“Oh my god, say that again!”

“No!” Your lips turned into a smile and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I probably sounded like a fool.”

“You did, a little, not going to lie. But send me your work, seriously, I wanna see what you come up with.”

“Okay, but only if you call me daddy.” You smirked and your heart jumped when you saw him pause.

His eyes flickered over the screen and his lips parted but he didn’t speak. This was something your friend had suggested earlier. She said if you said lewd words in non sexual context it might give him ideas without letting him know you were trying to get in his pants.

“Call you what?”

“Daddy.”

“Sorry, say that again, connection is tosh.”

“D a d d y.” You said it slowly, totally oblivious to what he was doing. But your friend knew, she was trying not to crack up and cringe at the same time in the corner.

“Louder, love.” This time you almost screamed it. When he started laughing you realized he was fucking with you.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” You saw Alex peek into the room but Will threw the bag of chips at him. “Oh, hey (Y/N).” He waved and you wiggled your fingers back at him, flashing a grin.

You noticed Will had been staring at you for a bit and you bit your lip, anxious about the possibility of your plan working out.

“Are you two wanking off? Why are you calling him daddy?”

“Because I’m daddy, now get out.” Will took his shoe off and threatened to throw it at Alex, who threw his hands up in surrender and backed out of the room.

“I’m not calling him daddy!” You called to Alex but got no response.

“Yeah, he can’t hear you. His image of you is totally ruined, that backfired didn’t it love?” He grinned at you, winking. Dear god, if he wasn’t careful he’d get you wet already.

“Well, that’s fine.” You shrugged and rubbed your shoulders, massaging the muscles with your fingers. That seemed to get his attention, you couldn’t really tell but you thought you saw his eyes flicker left and right, most likely looking at your skin. Perfect. You glanced over the top of your laptop and saw your friend giving you a thumbs up. She stood up and pointed at her skirt, adjusting it.

You looked back to Will and sat up a bit, your waist being the only thing in the view of the camera. You were acting as if you were adjusting your dress, pulling it down until the wrinkles around your hips disappeared. In the corner of the room your friend clapped silently, cheering you on and mouthing the word ‘perfect’.

“Well that’s a right proper dress, where’d you get that?” Will asked as you sat back down comfortably.

“I got it offline a few months ago, it’s the first time I’m wearing it actually. Well, wearing it for a reason. I never had a reason to wear it before.”

“And what reason would that be?” He asked as he leaned back in his chair, propping his ankles up on his desk.

Oh fuck, what the fuck were you going to say? You glanced over to your friend to see she had her face in her hands.

Thinking quickly, you made up an excuse. “I just got home from my friend’s baby shower.” You lied and hoped you sounded convincing.

Will smirked and placed two fingers against his temple with his elbow resting against the arm of his computer chair. “You wore a short black dress to a baby shower? You (your nationality) girls are silly.”

“What, is it different there in the UK?” You laughed and hid your nervousness.

“Yeah, a bit, yeah. Normally to events such as a baby shower you don’t wear such a…” He trailed off, obviously about to say something that sounded differently in his head.

“Such a what?” You implored, curious as to what he was going to say. Being the insecure person you were the first thought that popped into your head was ‘ _What if he was going to insult it?’_. But when he just looked away and grinned, rubbing his mouth with his hands as if he was embarrassed, you began to think something else.

“Come on. Out with it.”

“I was going to call it provocative.” He threw his hand up in defeat. “But I didn’t know if it would offend you or not.”

You tried not to laugh and you looked down at your dress. “Provocative? How?” You knew exactly how but you wanted him to say it.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes in disbelief and you wondered if he was catching on. “Really? How? Well, for one, it’s short. Secondly it’s pretty form fitting.” By now his speech had slowed down and he was choosing his words carefully. "Two, uhh," You decided to end his mercy.

“Okay, I get it. It’s provocative. If it makes it any better the whole time I was there I wore a cardigan that went down to my knees.”

“It does actually.” He said and snorted after you laughed. “Anyways, how was your day?”

You shifted in your spot on the bed, shrugging. “You know, it was alright, did some work... Wait. You already asked me that"

Will squinted and then groaned when he realized it. "Right, fuck, I did. My bad. Well, tell me again, I forgot."

"Well, besides going to the baby shower in a slutty dress-”

“No, now, come on! You know I didn’t mean it like that!” Will cut you off and put his feet back on the ground, pulling his chair forward to look into the camera. It was a habit from filming all those videos of his. It was hard to stay serious when he laughed, so you gave in.

“I know. I was taking a piss.” You heard your friend groan in the corner and Will raised his brows.

“Were you now?”

“Am I saying it wrong?”

“A bit.” When the both of you laughed again you started to feel a bit guilty about this whole thing. Was it wrong to try to get him to jack off on cam? You weren’t going to film it or even tell anyone but it still felt like you were doing something wrong. You put yourself into his position and tried to think how you would feel if one of your fans had planned to get you to cyber fuck them. You supposed if you were dumb enough to do something like that then no one was really at fault. What harm could be done? Well, for one, he could regret it the next day and never talk to you again. At the thought of that your heart dropped. Jeez, that was a very likely possibility. Would Will do something like that though?

“Say, when’s your friend coming back down to the U.K?” His voice broke your thoughts and you brought your attention back to him.

“Next month.” You answered almost a little too quickly. “Why?”

Will pulled out his phone and looked at it for a moment. You were about to ask why again but he put it back down on the table. “Well it seems everything you ordered should get there before then, why don’t you go with her and get it signed by us lot?”

There was nothing you could do to prepare for something like that. Your mouth opened into a smile of surprise and you looked over the screen to see your friend with her hands over her mouth and wide eyes. You looked back down to the screen to see him smiling a bit, as if he was amused by your response.

“You can't be serious.”

“Absolutely love, one hundred percent. We both live in London, so why not? I won’t be paying for your travel tickets though, now that would be something for you to be shocked about.” When that only excited you more he furrowed his brows. “What’s so shocking? Am I missing something? I'm not that famous.”

“No, sorry.” You fought to compose yourself. “Sorry. I uh, just wasn’t expecting that. That would be fucking awesome if we actually did that.”

Will grinned and put his ankles back on his desk. “Start packing then.”

It was a struggle to process what just happened. Even more of a struggle to not cry. After you calmed down you talked for about another hour before your friend made it clear she wanted to talk to you. When you ended the call she pulled you into a hug, congratulating you on everything. You had both forgotten about your original plans for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ya'll finally have skype sex yay

You and Will kept up your video chats for a few nights a week leading up to the next month. Sometimes he would have Alex with him and once he even had George, but even then he was only there for about thirty minutes. Apparently, he was a busy man.

The night before you left Will called you up. You were without your friend, as you had been the past three chats. 

“You excited for tomorrow?” He asked and you tried not to jump out of your skin.

“Of course I am, what a stupid question.” He laughed.

“Yeah, I know. Just taking the piss. What you been up to today?”

“Went to town to put some money on a few cards to take with me to London since I plan on spending a fortune there. Gifts for friends and such. You know. Then I visited my friend Katie, hadn't seen her in a while.” You said as you toyed with the neck of your shirt. “And you?”

“Uploaded a new video and recorded some footage with George. Went out and picked up some groceries.” He paused for a moment, just staying silent.

When you looked up from your keyboard because he had been silent you saw he was looking intently at the screen. “What’s that on your neck?”

You looked at the screen and saw a dark red mark on your neck near your collarbone. You didn’t know what it was either, so you got up to go look in your bathroom. Will watched as you crawled off the bed, walked into your bathroom and turned on the light. He could barely see you lean over the sink to inspect the mark.

“Oh!” You laughed when you realized what it was. You walked back into the bedroom after turning the bathroom light off. “Today I dyed Katie's hair. I must have not noticed.” He was still silent, not saying anything for a minute.

“Alright.”

“What, you don’t believe me?” You joked and pulled an alcohol pad off of your nightstand. “Watch!” You tore the paper off and wiped your neck as hard as you could. When you pulled the pad away you were satisfied to see it was a bit red. “See?” You showed the pad to the camera of your laptop. “I promise, I’m not in some sort of situation you need to be worried about. It’s not a bruise.”

Will looked relieved but he sighed, rubbing his forehead as he laughed at how silly he felt. “I thought it was a hickey.”

You burst into laughter at how absurd that was. “Me?” You stopped laughing long enough to say that simple word and then you were cackling again. Suddenly you leaned back too far and fell off the foot of your bed, your feet in the air. From your laptop, you could hear Will laughing hysterically.

“You alright?” He was barely understandable from how hard he was laughing. “Christ!”

After you pulled yourself together you pulled yourself onto the bed with tears running down your cheeks. “I can’t fucking breathe.” You gasped, wiping your face. “I don’t know what’s funnier, me falling off the bed or you thinking I had a hickey.”

“Why’s that so hilarious to you?” He said as he fought to catch his breath.

“Just, I don’t know. I’ve been single for so long now that stuff like that is so far fetched it’s laughable.”

“You don’t need to be in a relationship to get hickeys.” Will pointed out. “But still, I know what you meant.”

You sighed at his correction and rolled your eyes, all with a small smile on your face. “Yeah, anyways. What were we talking about?”

“I had just gotten through telling you what I did today.”

“Right.”

“Where will you be staying when you come up here?” He asked and leaned down, sitting back upright with a bottle of Gatorade.

“Probably with my friend. I might rent a hotel for a few nights if she gets tired of me.” You doubted she would, it was more of the other way around. She was too happy all the time. But hopefully you could last, you were sure hotels were expensive as hell over there. “I’ll have to find something to do while we stay there since she broke the news last night she didn’t plan on flying back till next month.”

Will’s eyes widened as he unscrewed the bottle. “No shit? That’s quite a while. Well, maybe I can find some time in my very busy schedule and show you around.”

“You’re just dropping surprise by surprise on me.” You grinned widely, touching your neck anxiously.

Will shrugged and took a sip of his Gatorade. “Well, you know me. I’m a generous bloke. You might have to do me a few favors though, to pay me back for spending my very valuable time on you.” He made it clear he was joking just in case you took him seriously.

“And what would those favors be?” You played along. He hummed as if he was thinking, screwing the cap back on.

“Let me think. Oh, you can help me clean out the room Alex was staying in. He left to go back to his place yesterday and left it completely fucking trashed. I’d ask my roommate but after the first time she helped me clean out the guest room she swore to never do it again.”

“Why?”

He grinned a bit, looking away from the camera. “I don’t want to badmouth Alex, but the last time he stayed here he left a load of tissues under the bed and she was the one to accidentally pick a handful of them up. When I told him he became totally flustered and couldn’t face her for like four months.”

“Jesus.”

“Don’t tell either of them I told you or I swear to god.” He said suddenly, pointing at the camera pretending to point at you.

“I honestly would never tell them. Or anyone else for that matter.” You swore with a serious face. “There are very few things I won’t do, and telling people embarrassing shit like that isn’t one of them. I see you’re not below that though.” The last part was a joke and you tried to make that clear.

Will groaned and put his hands on his face as he realized he had slipped up. “I fucking hope I can trust you. Am I an awful person? I feel awful. I’m an awful person aren’t I?”

“Hey, I don’t judge, he’ll never find out you told me, no harm done.” You smiled and crossed your legs in an attempt to get more comfortable. “Gosh, I’m so excited to get to London tomorrow. I hope I can sleep tonight.”

“You’re not tired yet?” Will asked, checking his watch. “If I’m doing the math right it’s eleven there, which means it’s past your bedtime.”

“No, I’m not tired in the slightest. And I hate it.”

“Tire yourself out then, run around your house or yard or whatever.” He said as he took a swallow of Gatorade.

As if. You snorted and rubbed your face. “I guess I’ll just have to start drinking.”

“Cheers to that.”

“You best drink with me, drinking alone is pathetic, even though I’ve done it many times.”

“I’ve got one last beer in the fridge, let me go get it.” He stood from his chair and you took the opportunity to go get your drinks yourself. When you came back Will was already seated, sipping out of his brown glass. He scrolled through his phone but when you sat down in front of your screen he glanced up. He set his phone on his desk and welcomed you back.

“Thank you, it’s been a while, how you been?”

“Oh you know, same old.” He laughed a little afterwards and you cracked a smile. “Hopefully you can nod out soon.”

You turned your beer up and took a few deep swallows, sighing. “I sure hope so.” You lifted the lip of your glass to the camera and Will did the same, pretending to clink them together. After you had one beer you had another, drinking that one twice as fast. When you started your third you felt a little bold. “So, you gonna give me a tour of your flat when I get there?”

Will snorted, throwing his hands up like the answer was obvious. “Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t do that? You’re coming all the way out here just for my signature, the least I can do is show you around my place!”

You grinned around your bottle as you took another sip. “Good.” The two of you were quiet for a moment.

Will had finished his beer and although he wasn’t buzzed he wasn’t sober, and he was the sort of boy who got a little horny with alcohol. His gaze lingered on you for longer than usual, mostly around your neck and lips. Since you were well past buzzed you failed to notice. The thirty seconds of silence went by like five to you and the awkwardness didn’t even register. That was something that happened a lot though, with the both of you having social anxiety there was no shortage of awkward interactions. Especially when it was just you two on call.

“You know, I think I might hang up and try to tire myself out somehow else.” You sighed and finished off your third beer. “Because I’m a little tired now, I think if I like,” If you were sober there would be no chance in hell you would say what you were about to say. “I don’t know, masturbate or something.”

Will was caught off guard by this, he choked on the Gatorade he had just taken a sip of and almost fell into a coughing fit. “Oh, that so?” He said carefully, his voice croaky from coughing, ready to laugh it off if you said you were joking.

“Uhm, I really said that, didn’t I?” You laughed and sighed again, groaning. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I have no filter when I’m drunk. Seriously, I’m really going to regret that tomorrow, that was so fucking inappropriate.” You were too buzzed to care, since you didn’t realize the seriousness of what you had said.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve said worse while drinking less.” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, trying hard to stop thinking about you doing what you had said. He had a problem himself with intrusive thoughts but normally they were awful. But this time it was something he didn’t mind thinking about, just not at this moment. It was the worst time to get all hot and bothered.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you go, please forget I said that.”

“Wait, truly? I mean, you don’t,” He stopped and muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath, looking anywhere but the camera. He took a deep breath before continuing. “You don’t have to get off the call if that’s all you’re planning on doing.”

Even though you were basically drunk you paused. Was he joking? You blinked a few times, thinking he was joking, but when you saw he wasn’t smiling in the slightest your heart stopped. You had thought about this countless times but never imagined he would actually go for something such as this.

“If this is a joke I’m going to punch you when I see you.” You tried to laugh to ease your anxiety but only succeeded in a huff of air.

“Well, I was being serious, but if you don’t want-”

“No, I wasn’t saying that, I just didn’t want to take my shirt off or something and then have you freak out because you were joking.”

He grinned a bit at that but didn’t laugh. “Not joking.”

You nodded and inhaled a shaky breath, looking up to try to gather the courage. “Alright, well, let me get comfortable.” Thank god you were still buzzed. If you were sober you would probably have an anxiety attack and pass out right as he suggested the idea.

You stood from your bed and made your way to the other side of it where you slept. In the bottom drawer of your nightstand your vibrator waited to be retrieved along with the warming lubricant next to it. You sat down in front of your pillows and pulled your laptop up to your folded knees, trying to think of what to do next.

Will watched you silently, still as a statue. He looked almost as nervous as you. He knew if you hadn’t been friends for a month he would have no problem doing this, but he was so worried you would regret it tomorrow and refund your plane tickets. Or maybe you would hate him for it since he knew you weren’t in your right mind. If he only knew that you’d been wanting this to happen for a while. If only he knew that you would have done the same thing sober.

You took your vibrator from your nightstand, nervously smearing some of the lube on top of it. When you sat up you kept it out of view of the camera for reasons not even you knew. What, was that too explicit for him? You shook your head and forced yourself to stop over thinking everything.

“Could you talk to me?” You asked boldly, biting your lip as a small wave of anxiety washed over you.

Will raised his brows and his lips parted, looking as if he had been put on the spot. He looked around and tried to think of what to say. “Yeah, give me a second.” He stood to go make sure his door was locked and he turned off his lights. When he walked back over you noticed a bulge in his sweatpants, reminding you of how Alex somehow always had a fucking bulge. Which you had only noticed because of the youtube comment section, every twenty comments someone referenced his bulge or the absence of it. Most of the comments were about bathwater though, or some extremely obscure joke.

“Could you take your shirt off? Been thinking about you doing that for a while now.” His voice changed so suddenly you almost didn’t recognize it, it was deep, breathy and soft, not loud and on the edge of laughter full of amusement like it always was.

You complied after you recovered from the surprise of his voice. You balanced your vibrator on your thigh so it wouldn’t fall on the sheets and get lube everywhere and took the bottom of your shirt in your fingers. After a few seconds you finally moved again and you pulled it over your head.

“Bloody hell,” Will whispered, his eyes scanning back and forth over the screen. He moved his hand to the mouse and full screened the skype window so your image filled his whole computer monitor.

“This what you thought about?” You breathed and did the same exact thing he had just done, pulling his image to full screen.

“Yeah.” The corner of his lips twitched up into a smirk for a split second before you moved a certain way and stunned him again. He forgot for a moment you had asked him to talk to you. “You’ve got my cock hard, (Y/N).”

Your eyes closed at the effect his words had on your body. “God.” You opened your eyes and nearly fainted seeing how he looked. Lust had totally overtaken his body, his chair was closer to the screen and he was leaned over a bit with a hand palming himself through his sweats. “Let me see.”

He hadn’t expected you to want to see it. Thankfully though, as your friend had suggested some weeks ago, tall lanky guys were usually well endowed. And god, he was. When he pulled his cock free from his sweats you couldn’t help but sigh. His ego was then blown. He grinned and took his cock in his right hand, rubbing his thumb over the length of it.

“Can I see what I’m doing to you?” A bold question, but he didn’t really care. All he thought about at that moment was you and your body.

You swallowed hard and picked your vibrator off your thigh and sat up enough to slide your pajama shorts off, taking your panties off with them. With one hand you tiled your laptop screen down a little so all of you fit into it. Your knees were blocking the view of between your legs, something you did on purpose.

“Come on darling, let me see you.” He whispered in a tone you'd use to calm a startled animal as he rubbed the tip of his cock.

A sigh escaped your lips and you looked down, carefully moving one knee out of the way and then the other. Through your speakers you heard Will almost gasp. Since his camera was such high resolution you were able to see every single detail about him. His usually bright blue eyes were dark now and blown with lust.

“Touch yourself.” He said as he watched your every move.

You turned your vibrator on to the lowest setting and pressed it between your legs. The instant relief made you moan and you tilted your head back to rest against your headboard. “Oh, fuck.”

“I wish that was my cock instead.” Will had no idea that would sound so erotic until it came out of his mouth.

“I wish it were too.” You whimpered and moved your hips against the head of the vibrator, imagining it was his fingers as you turned the vibration level up one. You moaned and opened your eyes, looking to the screen to see Will stroking his cock now. The imagery alone was enough to make you cum but you held off. “God, I wish you were here.”

“I wish I was too love.”

“What would you do to me?” You moved the vibrator in slow, deep circles.

Will spit in his hand, something that unexpectedly drove you crazy, before returning it back to his cock. “I’d spread your knees more, firstly.”

You took the hint and spread your legs again, Will groaned loudly as he saw how much of a mess you were already. You were incredibly wet to say the least.

“Christ. Then I’d put my fingers inside you, so deep you’d swear I was up to your stomach. I’d fuck you like that for a while till you were a moaning mess.”

“Yes.” You breathed and used your free hand to cup your breast, pinching your nipples. “Will, when I get there, promise me you’ll do everything you’re saying you would.”

“(Y/N), there’s nothing that could stop me from fucking you. The second I get you alone, you can count on that.” He promised and you felt your whole pussy throb. “Can’t wait to feel you, I’m going to fuck you until you forget how to speak.”

You wanted to speak then but it seemed he already made you forget. So you settled for moaning out his name, spreading your knees apart further. You wished more than anything he could just reach through the screen and touch you like he said he would.

Will’s breathing became labored and you pulled the screen closer so you could watch him. He stroked himself faster, groaning as he watched you. It became harder to keep the vibrator pressed against one spot on your clit since you were so wet, it kept slipping away from you. That wasn’t the only thing you struggled with, you found you had to fight to keep your eyes open and on him as your orgasm built up. He seemed to be close as well, judging by the sounds he was making and the look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was open, spewing curses and moans. You used both hands to keep the vibrator on your clit and pressed your hips forward, your orgasm finally hitting.

“Will!” You moaned and tilted your head back, closing your eyes.

Will stroked himself a few more times before he came. His breath hitched and he shut his eyes, his hot cum landing on his sweats and the back of his hand. He used his other hand to run through his hair as he finished his orgasm with shaky gasps and moans.

When you finally stopped shaking you let your legs fall, pulling the laptop to sit beside you as you caught your breath. Your pussy throbbed and you felt your cum dribble down onto the sheets below you. Once you got the courage to glance at your screen you saw Will had just done the same, glancing up to his monitor.

When your eyes met through each others screens you both laughed. Will rubbed his face with both hands as he grinned and you bit your lip through your giggles. At first you were scared it was going to be awkward after you both had came but thankfully this was the one interaction that was anything but.

“You think you can sleep now?” He asked playfully and grabbed a new Gatorade, almost chugging the entire thing.

You nodded with a giant smile on your face. “I’m about to as we speak. I’ll text you when I get off the plane tomorrow, okay?”

Will smiled back and nodded. “Alright then. Talk to you then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” When the call ended you barely had time to shut your laptop and clean off your vibrator before you passed out halfway under the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit long sorry x  
> But hey there's smut!

After many unbearable boring hours of which you had lost count of, you finally made it to London. The two of you were incredibly jet-lagged and tired, not to mention full of anxiety. The only thing you wanted to do was lay down on a soft bed in a dark room, have a drink or two and then sleep for a very long time.

The next day you all met up in George’s flat. It was late in the afternoon right as the sun started to set.

“Do I look alright?” You asked Jen as you waited for them to come down and get you from the lobby. The security in their apartment checked for ID and wouldn’t let anyone who wasn’t a resident into the elevators, so you were forced to wait.

She glanced away from the paintings on the walls and snorted. “I spent almost an hour on you, of course, you look alright. More than alright, you look edible.” You made sure your shorts were pulled up enough so they didn’t have that weird saggy spot in the back.

“Okay. Okay. I’m so nervous. What if I come off as a weird fan? Or something? Or what if Alex freaks out and makes me leave?”

“Why would he do that?” As she fluffed up her hair in front of the painting you realized she’d been looking at her reflection in the glass the entire time.

“I don’t know. He gives off a paranoid vibe, like a little mouse or something.” You picked at your fishnet stockings while you watched Jen check herself out.

“You know you’d still let him fuck you.” She turned, satisfied with herself, and smiled. You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.” Across the lobby, you heard a ding and when you turned you saw the elevator doors opening.

Jen punched your arm a little too hard but you were already looking. Through the small group of teen girls waiting to get into the elevator, you could see Will’s green hoodie and the top of his head. “Oh fuck. There he is. This is really happening. Oh my god I can’t breathe-”

“Shut up. He’s looking.”

He was. He had made it through the group of girls and walked over to the two of you, a wide smile on his face. “Jen! (Y/N)! Y’alright? How was your flight?” He embraced you in a hug you didn’t expect. Jen gave you a wink as you hugged him back through your stunned state.

“It was okay, long. But first class was nice, thanks for that.” Will had given you both a little extra cash to bump you up to first class seats, a surprise that you didn’t know about until you got on the plane.

“Yeah, really. Much better than coach.” You laughed nervously and watched him hug Jen. “Are Alex and George here?”

“George is, and Alex is on his way over now. You two fancy a drink? In the upstairs lounge we’ve got a bar.”

“You don’t need to ask me that.” Jen said and Will laughed as if she had said the funniest thing ever.

“Right then, come on, I’ll text George to meet us there.” He started walking to the elevator and you quickly followed behind him. “You likin’ London?” You shrugged but when you didn’t respond verbally Will looked over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, it’s okay, super cloudy though.” The two of them laughed, Jen especially.

When you got in the elevator they both started explaining that it’s almost always like that. When they started talking at the same time they laughed. You envied how cool she seemed. No anxiety, acting as if they were best friends. You wished you could be that carefree with people. As the elevator went up they chatted with each other, making references to places you hadn’t been yet, and shops you hadn’t ever heard of. You took the chance to look at him since his attention was on Jen. He was so much taller than you expected even though he had already told you he was over six foot. He seemed to be about seven, even though you knew that was totally unrealistic. You glanced at his perfectly done hair, styled in a way that looked messy but you knew it was intentional. You heard him say something about the apartment having a pool and some hot tubs but you were too lost in the details of his face.

Before you knew it the doors opened up to a giant room empty of everyone but two people. George was chatting up the bartender who had poured him a tall glass of beer. When he heard the ding he turned to look and your heart jumped. Well, there he was. In full disguise.

“Hey! There they are!”

“You already drunk?” Will joked and stepped out of the elevator with the two of you behind.

“What? No, this is my first. Do I seem drunk?” He defended himself and stood up as you approached the bar. “Nice to meet you two, Will’s talked a lot about you.”

“Really?” You were shocked, you looked to Will with a huge smile to see his reaction.

“Oh come on.” Will laughed and clapped George’s shoulder roughly, almost making him fall over. “Piss off. Alex here yet?”

The elevator dinged exactly as he finished his sentence and when you all looked over the doors slid open to Alex, looking down at his phone. He didn’t even seem to notice. “Speak of the devil.” You said with a grin.

He looked up and genuinely seemed surprised. “Oh, fuck. You’re already here?” He sounded a bit shy as he walked into the dimly lit room.

“Yeah, come have a drink.” Jen waved him over and you were once again jealous of her comforting and welcoming attitude. She could talk to Leonardo Dicaprio with no problem and most likely make him fall for her. She just was so damn cool, like that laid back popular girl in highschool that everyone wanted to be around. After you all sat down at the bar and had a drink in front of you Jen pulled the clothing out of her bag.

“Now, what we all came for.” She joked and laid them out on the table. “Okay, an Internet Sensation hoodie, one Memeulous hoodie, aaaaaand,” She paused as she flipped over the green fabric. “Shovel. Sorry, I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean.” You couldn’t help but laugh a little as you thought about how to explain it to her. Before you could though Will did it for you.

“You got a bathroom up here?” You asked after you finished your glass.

“Over there.” You had forgotten the bartender was there. She pointed to the hallway across the room with a giant neon sign that said ‘restroom’.

“Oh.” You chuckled a bit and heard Will laugh around his straw.

Jen stood up from her stool and dusted off her jeans. “Good, I’ve got to go too.”

George made a joke about girls always going to the bathroom before Alex started giving him shit for making the oldest joke in the book.

“You’ve got to at least mix it up.” You heard him say as you walked across the room. “Quit the satanic ritual shit.”

“You’re gonna make him cry, quit.” Will scoffed.

In the bathroom Jen rambled on about how you were doing perfect as she touched up your hair and makeup. “Will’s been looking at you almost the entire time.”

“We’ve only been here thirty minutes.”

“Still.” She sighed and wiped under your eyes with a small piece of tissue paper. “You know, honestly, if the two of you don’t have sex tonight I’m going to be mystified. Beyond belief.” As she said that you wondered if Will actually meant what he said the other night. Did he truly mean it when he said he wanted to fuck you the moment you two were alone? Or was that just dirty talk to get you going?

“Do you think he actually meant it? What he said when we… you know.” You didn’t want to outright say it, for some reason it felt wrong exposing him like that even though they were far enough away where there was no chance they could hear you.

Jen laughed and rolled her eyes, fluffing her afro back up in the mirror. “Babe, if he was willing to do such a risky thing on camera, not to mention putting his reputation on the line, just to see you orgasm? That’s saying a lot. It would be different if he was any old guy.” She turned to face you and put her hands on your shoulders to emphasize how serious she was. “Let me put this as plainly as possible. If Will Lenny, the boy with a million or so subscribers, put his reputation on the line by taking his cock out on camera just to see you cum, then there is literally no chance that he won’t try to fuck you while you’re here. I’d even say he has feelings for you.”

This time you were the one laughing and rolling your eyes. “Okay, that’s a huge stretch. Wanting to see me get off is one thing, that’s purely sexual. Feelings did not and will not come into play.” Well, there was no denying you had a massive crush on him, but you knew for a fact there was no way he would ever return the feelings. You couldn’t even think about something like that, it was too painful knowing you had no chance in hell with him. “I mean, it’s Will. He would never.” Jen smirked but said nothing else about the subject.

After the both of you used the bathroom and walked out you saw the three boys standing by the windows and taking selfies. They didn’t seem to notice you had come out and they stayed huddled next to each other, Alex holding up a glass of beer and Will smiling widely. George was giving a thumbs up but it didn’t look like it was in the frame.

“Click the link below!” You heard Will say and that was when you realized they weren’t taking selfies, they were filming a video, most likely for their instagram or youtube stories. When you got closer Will noticed the two of you and flipped the camera around. “Say hello!”

“Follow me on instagram!” Jen threw up a peace sign as she casually walked back to the bar, giving out her instagram username. You walked with her and tried not to seem awkward, smiling a bit at Will and waving.

“Don’t follow her.” Alex shook his head and smiled a bit when Jen shouted a curse at him. “Kidding, she’s fine. Follow (Y/N) too, at (Your Instagram Username)! She’s the winner of our recent contest giveaway thing and she’s cool as hell.” You could barely sit down properly, the shock from seeing the boys so openly talk about the two of you. You had thought they would be worried about rumors, especially Alex. But he surprised you, not only by talking about you but by giving out your username and complimenting you.

Will stopped recording and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “It’s for a vlog we’re making, if you want me to edit you out or anything I can.” He said as he walked back over to the bar and sat next to you.

Originally you were seated on the end with Jen on your left, Alex beside her and then Will then George. You’d be lying if you said your body wasn’t buzzing when he seated himself next to you.

“No, I need as many followers as I can get. I need money for plastic surgery.” Jen joked as she checked her phone while she leaned against the bar beside you. “I want an-”

“Ass like Cardi-B, we know.” You cut her off and she gave a thumbs up without looking away from her phone.

“You should make a youtube channel then,” George spoke up and started ordering some more drinks. “Tell her Alex, you make big cash there.”

Alex sighed as he sat down on the other side of you. “Sure, it’s a good start.”

“Right, I forgot you make fifty thousand a year.” Will joked, tossing back the rest of his beer. “Oi, lass, can you turn the speakers on? I want to play some music.” The bartender walked over and handed him a long cord, not saying anything about how rude he seemed. Maybe she was used to him and knew he meant no harm. “Any requests?” He asked as he plugged it into his phone and a low buzz was heard throughout the room.

“No, give it to me, your music's shite.” George moved from his stool to wrestle the cord from Will’s hands.

Jen looked a bit bored and when she locked eyes with you she smirked. You felt anxious, hoping she didn’t have some sort of elaborate plan in mind. “Say, George, could you show me to that pool? I want to take some pictures to send to my mom. She’s thinking about moving into an apartment and she wants one with a good pool.”

“Yeah, sure. Mind if I stop by my flat first? I need to put my phone on charge.”

“That reminds me,” Alex snapped his fingers. “I need to go upload a video real quick, do you mind if I do that before you two go down there? It’ll only take me a second, my laptop is in his flat.”

“Of course, come on then.” George waved him over and he hopped off his stool, walking with him to the elevator with Jen behind. She looked back over her shoulder at you and smiled widely, mouthing a quick ‘You’re welcome’ before the doors closed behind them.

Once the doors closed you looked to Will, seeing he was already looking at you. You had no idea what to say. It was bad enough that you were starstruck, but the added tension of being alone together was tough. The bartender had disappeared into the storage room as if she was in on the whole thing as well.

Finally you spoke. “This beer is really good.” Wow, okay. What the fuck? You took a sip and tried to resist the urge to cringe at yourself.

While you drank you glanced at Will over the rim of your glass and saw him grinning as if he was amused, his chin resting on his hand. “Is it?” It was as if he took pleasure from how awkward you were being. As if he liked how much of a fool you were being. “You know, I didn’t expect you to actually come.” Before you could ask why he continued. “A huge part of me was thinking you’d not want to see me after the other night.”

“Really?” You snorted and set your glass down on the bar. If you were being honest you were relieved that you weren’t the only one overthinking things. “I kind of thought you’d not want to see me either, like you’d regret it or something.”

Will laughed a little, shaking his head as he kept his eyes locked on yours. “Why would I regret something like that? The only thing I regret is not kissing you as soon as those elevator doors closed and we were alone.”

Your cheeks heated up at his words and you broke eye contact, looking down at his knees. Taking a deep breath you looked back up and met his gaze with all of the courage you could muster up. “I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t keep your word and fuck me as soon as we were left alone.”

That caught him by surprise. He glanced around and laughed a huff of air before looking back to you. “Here? Now?” When you smiled back at him he sighed and shook his head, a new expression on his face. His lips were parted and his eyes were less confident. “Come here and kiss me.”

That was all you needed. You slipped off your barstool and stood between his knees, reaching up to cup his cheeks as he leaned down to meet your lips. Once his were on yours you completely lost it, kissing him back as if you were having your first sip of water after days without it. His mouth was so warm, his lips soft and his tongue tasting of the light beer you’d all been drinking. Without thinking you ran your fingers through his hair, something you’d been wanting to do for as long as you could remember. A sigh escaped him as he deepened the kiss and stood up from his seat, grabbing your cheeks and pulling you closer to him. You had to practically shove him away from you when you needed to take a breath.

“Sorry.” He panted as if he had almost suffocated too.

“It’s okay.” You caught your breath and went to run a hand through your hair but when you touched your roots you remembered how much effort Jen had put in it. “Jesus. I didn’t think you’d wanna kiss me that bad.”

He furrowed his brows and laughed softly with a confused expression. “Seriously? Next you’ll be saying you’re surprised I want to fuck you.”

“It’s not like that.” You laughed and looked to your beer still sitting on the bar. You took it into your hand, appreciative of the feeling of the cold glass on your sweaty hands. After taking a sip you glanced to the elevator nervously. “I just think too much.”

Will nodded in understanding and took his own drink back into his hands. “A fault of mine as well.”

In that second you wanted to kiss him again but the moment had passed. Thankfully though you felt more at ease since the tension was gone.

“Oh, say, you wanna play your music?” He asked suddenly and handed you the long cord that had been hanging over the edge of the bar.

“As long as you don’t make fun of any of it.” You took it from his fingers and plugged it into the bottom of your phone. After scrolling through your playlist you settled on a song Jen had downloaded onto your phone, a song by Tessa Violet you hadn’t expected to enjoy. As soon a it started playing you regretted it. He would probably think you had put it on for a reason but you honestly just liked the way it sounded.

“No, truly? I love this song!” He looked shocked. When he said it you were shocked too since she wasn’t that widely known. “Bad ideas, yeah?”

“That’s it.” You nodded. The two of you talked for a while before you checked your phone and saw Jen had texted you that they were going to be gone for longer than intended.

You watched the three of them play around in the pool from the top floor windows and shook your head. “Look at them.” You laughed and took a sip of the rum and coke you had switched to from beer. Alex was sitting on the edge of the pool, his hands cupped around his mouth like he was yelling something. Jen was on a flat pool floatie with George pushing her around and although you were on the top floor you could still tell they were happy.

Will walked over to the window and let out a disgruntled sound, as if he had seen something shocking.

“What?” You laughed and looked at him with a raised brow.

“You didn’t tell me they were in the pool! I thought they’d be coming back soon!” He looked at you like you were crazy and then grabbed your hand, pulling you away from the window. He stopped by the bar to pay the bartender and down the rest of his mixed drink.

“You gonna show me your flat now?” You giggled as he pulled you roughly into the elevator.

“Like I promised.” He breathed as he pressed the buttons before turning to push you against the walls. You met his lips and moved with his body, letting him push your legs apart with his knee.

“I’ve been thinking about you non stop since we ended our last call.”

“I don’t want to go back.” You whimpered as he kissed your neck. Your heart fucking hurt just thinking about leaving him. That was the first moment you realized you had fallen for him. In the elevator. Looking out the one glass panel at the city coming up to you with a pained expression as he kissed your neck, his body flush against yours.

He paused for a moment, pulling away to look down at you with a sad expression. “Don’t think about until you have to, love.” His voice was soft and full of reciprocated feelings and it made you feel a little better that you weren’t alone on that.

Suddenly your phone started ringing. The FKJ remix of June Marieezy’s song Fly started playing and when you pulled it out of your pocket you saw Jen’s photo filling the screen.

“Hey.” You answered and pressed your phone to the side of your face.

“Hi!” You had to pull away the phone from your ear since she was so damn loud. “We’re going to the town. Don’t worry, we’re calling a cab. I haven’t had Nandos in almost a fucking year and I’m going to eat until I pass out, want anything?” Oh, even better, they’d be at least two hours.

“Get whatever you think I’d like.” She started whispering then.

“I convinced them to take me, you’re welcome, I’ll take as long as I can.” You blushed and looked to Will to see if he heard anything but he kept his eyes locked on the city below.

“Thank you. Have fun. Be safe.” You didn’t wait for her to answer before you hung up. You expected him to ask about it but he just continued looking out. You were about to tell him what she said but the elevator finally opened.

“It’s at the very end of the hall.” He said as the two of you walked out after the same group of girls you had seen earlier pushed the two of you out of the way to get in. “Sorry about them by the way, they live next to me and are always making the most noise possible.”

“It’s fine.” You were super nervous and could barely think about anything else. When you reached the very end of the hall you waited for him to fish out his card from his wallet and looked out the window that overlooked the city. It was hard not to feel sad then, knowing you wanted so much more from Will than he would ever give you. You felt so small then as you watched the headlights twinkle on the roads and you wished you could stop thinking for just one night. Just one night, then you’d be happy.

Your chest tightened when the door opened and you were forced to go inside. Inside glitter decorated most of the place as well as green neon fairy lights. “Right, forgot about all this. Most of this is done by Gee. She cleans the place and in return she gets to decorate it.” Almost the entire wall on the far side of his apartment was completely glass. His apartment felt anything but cozy, it almost felt fake. Too perfect.

You risked a quick glance at Will as he closed and locked the door back behind you.“Where is she?” You had no idea who Gee was, he had never mentioned her before.

“She works most of the time. Want a drink or something?” He asked and walked backwards a few steps towards the kitchen.

“No.” You shook your head and looked back to the windows. “Where’s your bathroom?”

He frowned and looked a little put off, confused at your change in attitude. What had changed? You were fine going up the elevator but now you seemed distant as if he had upset you. “Y’alright?”

“Please. I just need to use the bathroom.” Now you were close to crying. You had done it again, you had thought yourself to a breakdown. He had wormed his way into your heart in the matter of a few hours and caused you to fall head over heels for something so hopeless and impossible. You should have known this was going to happen, he was one of your favorite youtubers, of course you were going to get attached. Coming to meet him was a stupid idea. You’d go back to your home in a month and most likely never see him again. Even if you could see him again there was no chance he would want to be anything other than friends with benefits.

“No, no you don’t. Come here.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you down the hall to his room. You didn’t fight him at all, in fact, you were grateful he wasn’t putting up with your shit. You knew if he let you be alone you’d have a mental breakdown and ruin everything. When you were in his room he shut the door and sat you down on the bed.

“Don’t lie to me, do you not want to do this?” He asked and looked into your eyes to make it clear he was serious. “I don’t know what happened to you, but something’s obviously wrong. Now tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about, just make me feel good.” You took his hand from your knee and brought it up to your face so he was cupping your cheek. “I don’t want to think for once.” He nodded and looked down at your knees covered in fishnet. He then looked back up and pushed you down so you laid down flat on your back on his bed. Soon your ability to think deeply faded and you were once again at peace.

You closed your eyes as you felt him unbutton your shorts. “Oh god.” You sighed with your eyes still closed.

“You okay love?” He asked and his hands lingered on the edge of your shorts. Grabbing his hands your tightened them around the fabric and started pulling them down. He got the hint and tugged them down to your feet. He had to take your heels off so he could slip the shorts off your feet and when he you opened your eyes to watch him.

He met your gaze with a dark look, his face had changed again, his eyes darkening and his lips slack and parted. He slowly ran those big hands up your legs, stopping only to grab your stockings to pull them down too.

“Fuck.” You breathed with half lidded eyes, still watching his every move.

“You curse an awful lot, love.” He whispered and sat up to pull his hoodie off. Your eyes followed as he slipped if off over his shoulders and threw it to land beside your shorts and stockings. Underneath of course he had a black tee-shirt, fancy writing splattered lazily across the chest. “Such a filthy mouth.”

You hummed as he said that and tossed your head back. “Do something about it then.”

He crawled on top of you and unbuttoned his black jeans, shimmying them down his hips so he could kick them off. “Yeah? How do you suggest I shut you up? Put my cock in your mouth?” His voice was thick and airy and you almost came then.

You nodded and licked your lips, causing him to grin widely. He was just wearing some loose boxers and the shirt now, his body heat radiating to graze your skin. “Take your time.” You would have begged if he asked but for now you just poked fun at him. He muttered something along the lines of ‘planned on it’ and then took his cock out. For a moment you found it hard to react, you remembered how you felt when you saw him over the internet but this was on a whole different level, probably three levels above it. It wasn’t just pixels you were looking at. You could see the details on his skin, the short hair he kept neatly trimmed, the slit on top of his cock where precum gathered into a small glistening bead.

“I can’t believe how wonderful you look.” He traced his palms over your bare thighs up to your shirt. “Your laptop camera doesn’t do you justice.” Those blue eyes of his locked with yours for a moment and his mouth twitched into a smile that read disbelief and wonder. There were no words for how much joy his words of praise were bringing you. You wanted to talk to him but you had no idea what to say, plus, in the moment of vulnerability you didn’t trust your words. Anything could be said, so you kept your mouth closed. Will moved so his knees were on either side of your chest. He said something about clapping your hands if you needed him to stop but you didn’t have time to process his words before he slipped his cock between your lips. You sucked in air through your nose and took the base of his cock in your hand and slowly stroked him, swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock. A groan left his mouth and he looked down at you with lust blown eyes. “Bloody hell.” He grunted as he let you take the lead. “If you want me to last go slow.” He warned.

As tempting as it was you didn’t want him to tap out only five minutes in. So you pulled him from your mouth and let your head rest on his bed and switched to slowly stroking him with your hands. It was silly if you thought about it, only a few weeks ago you were watching him on youtube and wishing he would just respond to one of your comments. Now here you were, on his bed with his cock in your hand.

“Ah.” He huffed and closed his eyes, scooting down your body away from you. “Give me a second.”

You sat up and tried not to smile. “Sure.” Was he really that close? Were you that good? You were barely giving him a handjob, that couldn’t be it. And you doubted he was inexperienced, there was no way, right? When you realized you were thinking too much you shook your head and ran a hand through your hair. “I hope they won’t be able to tell.” You said after you felt how messed up your hair was already.

“A quick dip in the pool will fix it. Or the shower.” He said as he calmed himself enough so that he was no longer on the verge of orgasm. You watched him as he took his shirt off. He was already pretty sweaty. “Are you a virgin?” You accidentally blurted, then cursed yourself when you realized what you’d said.

He snorted and looked at you with confusion. “What? No, why would you ask that?” It was clear he was a bit offended at the question, as anyone in their right mind would be.

“I don’t know, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You just seem a little winded.” Will crawled back to you, sliding between your legs. “Well, can you blame me?” He asked and hooked his fingers through your panties, slowly pulling them down your hips. “Look at you.” He kept his eyes between your legs as he took your panties off. “You’re fit as hell, babe.” You were going to tell him to cool it with the sappy moments unless he wanted you to fall in love with him but it was too close to the truth to say out loud. So you just smiled and accepted his praise, letting his hands glide over your skin. He only stopped once to pull your shirt up, sighing when he saw once again you weren’t wearing a bra. “Look at you.” He repeated in a whisper, mostly to himself, with his eyes glazed over and transfixed on your nipples. “Jesus christ.”

“Touch me like you said you would.” You took his hands from your hips and slid them up your chest. He took it from there and pinched your nipples with both hands, rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers. He let his left hand reach down under him between your legs so his fingers could please you. You arched your back as two of his fingers slid down between your lips, seperating to go around your clit before they plunged into your pussy.

“Oh, fuck.” You moaned in surprise. You hadn’t expected him to be so bold already. His fingers were incredibly long and thin, snaking inside of you until they reached your cervix. He seemed skilled enough, instead of exploring around like you guessed he went straight to curling them to stimulate your g-spot. It took you off guard and you accidentally jerked your hips up into his hand. Will hummed with a smirk on his face and he squeezed your breast with his hand. “Look at you, you’ve come undone already haven’t you?”

“All for you.” You breathed and he groaned at your words.

“All for me.” He repeated your words with his eyes trained on you like he was performing a difficult task, but then his pupils fluttered around your body like he couldn’t decide where to look. He groaned and snapped, pulling his fingers out of you and grabbing your thighs. With one quick movement he yanked your body down to meet him, your hips colliding roughly as he fumbled to push himself inside of you. The tip of his cock touched you and you gasped, taken aback by his sudden movements. You wanted to tell him so slow down but he shoved his cock inside you, barely giving you any time to adjust to him.

“Fuck!” You hissed and tried to scoot up and away from him but he held your thighs firm against him, too caught up in his own pleasure to notice. Eventually you relaxed as the waves of pleasure finally hit you. When he started moving you moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders. His skin felt so warm under your palms, the sensation grounding you even further.

“Will, oh, fuck.” Your words were messy as he slowly moved in and out of you. His face was twisted in pleasure as his body moved in sync with yours. He let out a string of curses and opened his eyes, looking down at you.

He smiled then, catching you off guard. His gaze was soft and warm as he lifted your thighs higher, slowly smoothing his hand over the bare skin of your legs. Why was he looking at you like that? Your heart sped up and you tried to brush it off but goddamnit, he was looking at you dangerously.

“Don’t look at me like that.” You warned and he snorted, shaking his head as his smile grew wider. “I’m serious, please.”

“It’s okay.” He said and leaned down to lock his lips with yours. You had no idea what he meant by that but you didn’t want to ask. A few minutes in and he started thrusting into you faster. “Do I need to pull out?” He asked as he fucked the breath out of you.

You shook your head and he laughed happily, pulling you up into a sitting position on his lap. In this new angle you felt him deeper than he had ever been. You moaned and tossed your head back, looking at his ceiling as he thrust up to you. You had already had multiple orgasms and felt completely worn out but that didn’t stop you from coming again. For the fourth, no, fifth time, your orgasm completely rocked your shit. “Yes!” You cried out with gasps, looking down to see Will looking up at you with a wide smile as he fought to catch his breath.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief, still watching you ride out your orgasm. “You’re fucking amazing.” He breathed and laughed, shaking his head again. “Good god.”

When you pulled yourself together you slid off of his lap and laid on his bed for a hot minute, enjoying the endorphins while they lasted. “You need anything? Water? A drink? Some food?” Will asked as he pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

“No, I’m okay.” You smiled at his kindness and sat up, grabbing your shirt. “I just need to use the bathroom, then-”

Someone knocked on Will’s door, shutting you up. You looked to him with widened eyes and he yanked the rest of his clothing on, calling out for them to tell him who they were.

“It’s Gee, the rest of your pals are here, I told them to wait outside.”

You gasped and raced to put your clothes on. “How long have we been here?” You whispered as you put your shorts back on, forgetting the fishnets that had fallen off the side of his bed.

“Like, two hours. I got home an hour ago and you two sounded like you were just getting started.”

Will laughed a little and you buried your face in your hands. “Thank you so much, sorry we had to meet like this.”

“It’s alright babe, you’re not the first.”

“Oi!” Will shouted before you could react and you heard her laughing from the other side of the floor while you put your heels back on.

“Just joking, he never has anyone over.” “Oh, for fucks sake! The truth is no better!” He cursed her and she laughed even louder. “Go tell them I’m taking a serious phone call, about my parents, will you?”

“Sure thing.” When you heard her footsteps recede you couldn’t help but laugh a little. Will burst into laughter himself, causing you to erupt into giggles. “Fuck, okay, let me go freshen myself up.” After you fixed your makeup you met them in the living room.

Will was eating food out of a to-go box and Alex was fighting to talk over George. Jen was helping herself to the fridge and when she heard you walk in the room she whirled around. She held a thumbs up and a thumbs down, weighing them in the air while she looked at you waiting for an answer.

You glanced at the boys at the couch, Alex and George were still way too occupied in themselves. Will was looking at you though, and when you caught him staring he smiled casually and looked away.

Jen saw the whole thing and grinned, turning away from you to pull out a beer from the still open fridge.


End file.
